How long is forever?
by The Bad Touch Trio girl
Summary: When Crona starts missing Ragnarok what happens? suck at summeries this a yaoi fanfiction that means BOYXBOY


How long is forever?

**A/N: YEAH! 4****th**** fanfiction my luck number *Party noiser and confetti everywere*, I have decided to Wright this story for I have more for you to read while you wait for the final chapter in just between you and me and I absolutely love love LOVE! This pairing personally there should be more Ragnarok and Crona pairings this is a yaoi so that means Crona's a boy just a warning. Please review and I'll take any soul pairings you would like me to Wright abo….**

**Ragnarok: "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY?!"**

**Me: "Be quite or I will tell them your darkest secret"**

**Ragnarok: "YOU WOULDN'T DARE?!"**

**Me: "Try me"**

**Ragnarok:"…"**

**Me: "Thought so, now on to the story"**

**Crona and Ragnarok had been separated for a year now and Crona felt really lonely he would sit in his room in DWMA and not do anything he felt depressed he never felt his punches anymore he never heard the name wimp or weakling anymore, yes he had to a admit he had a little crush on him well more like a BIG crush but he would never tell him for 2 reasons (1) being gay was seen bad in peoples eyes (2) He knew how Ragnarok would act he would probably call him a freak and never talk to him again.**

**The thought made tears sting at the back of his eyes he always tried not to cry so that Ragnarok would never see him like this because Ragnarok would ask him what it is and wouldn't stop bothering him until he told him, Crona also missed his kindness even if it only happened sometimes….. that done it Crona now could feel the tears flow down his cheeks he was holding back as many sobs as possible but a couple got out until he couldn't hold them back anymore he was wailing, quickly grabbed the pillow trying to keep the sobs muffled but he was too late Ragnarok had heard him and burst through the door "Crona are you alright?" Ragnarok said moving towards the bed, he sat down "You can tell me". **

**Crona only sobbed harder he tried stopping the sobs but they weren't going away "I'm…..fine" he said between sobs. **

"**Why are you lying to me?" Ragnarok said slightly annoyed "Do I need to beat it out of you?" he questioned **

"**N-n-n-n-n-no" Crona said a little scared he didn't want to be beaten up but didn't want Ragnarok to find out "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" Crona wailed and buried his face back into the pillow.**

"**JUST TELL ME DAMN IT!" Ragnarok shouted he had it.**

"**I can't…" Crona whispered the sobs were gone but the tears were still there.**

"**WHY NOT!" Ragnarok screamed again.**

"**BECAUSE YOU WOULD PROBABLY IGNORE ME FOR AS LONG AS I LIVED! THAT'S WHY YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Crona shouted back at the midnight haired teen.**

**Ragnarok looked a Crona speechless he never hared his mister shout back at him before and what he had said to him. Ragnarok put his arms around the little boy and pulled him close "Now why would I do that".**

"**I can't tell you…" Crona said looking down.**

"**Please no matter what it is I will no leave you or run away" Ragnarok said he had calmed down.**

"**R-really?" Crona said.**

"**Yes, now what is it" Ragnarok said holding Crona tight so he wouldn't run.**

"**I-I-I-I th-th-think I L-L-Love y-y-you" Crona said he put his head down and used his hands to cover his head waiting for him to beat him to a pulp but it never came.**

**Crona looked up Ragnarok was looking down and on his cheeks were some pink tainting it "I-I-I-I th-th-think I L-L-Love you t-t-too".**

**Ragnarok never stuttered so that meant he was probably serious "Do you mean it Ragnarok?"**

**Crona asked he really wanted to know so he didn't look stupid.**

"**Yes…." He said, he looked up to Crona and was suddenly tackled with a hug and was also tackled with a kiss Ragnarok sat there with his eyes as wide as saucers "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-ro-n-a-a-!"**

**Crona jumped off Ragnarok and looked away in shame "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-orry…" Crona trailed off "I got carried aw-"before he could finish Ragnarok attacked his lips with his Crona was shocked but so let his eyes close ounce the need for air became too great they let go of each other and collapsed on the bed "I love you Ragnarok".**

"**I will love you forever" Ragnarok replied.**

"**Ragnarok?" Crona asked "How long is forever?"**

"**As long as you want it to be". **

**Thanks for reading as I said I will take any couple requests for OHSHC soul eater or kiniro no corda please review ounce again thanks.**


End file.
